


A Monday Night

by Limne



Series: Cut with the same scissors [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: Jason honestly didn't give a fuck anymoreTeen cause cursing!





	A Monday Night

Gotham was a city of explosions, every other week the designated villain threatened to blow out something and every two or three months something actually went boom , so when a wall in Arkham Asylum exploded allowing a major breakout, nobody was really making a fuss. Gotham police was working just as usual and the only reason the bat family was working harder was because Batman was offworld, Nightwing was busy in Bludhaven, Red Robin was in San Francisco working with the Titans, Black Bat was in Hong Kong and Batgirl had finals the next morning. 

 

To the Red Hood this was a great opportunity to catch the Joker and finally take revenge for his own murder without the bats interfering, so it really wasn't a surprise for Oracle when Jason made contact and called dibs on the Joker. Honesty she didn't mind because that gave her space to work with the Birds of Prey in catching the other inmates who had escaped that night, besides she really didn't want to be in Jason's warpath after seeing the Joker's ransom video where a little kid had a bomb strapped to his chest.

 

Finding the right building didn't take him long but it was too late, the whole building collapsed when he was about to enter.

 

The enraged and frustrated scream was heard several blocks around.

 

"I'm fine ,stop worrying unnecessarily" a voice sounded close by, Jason opened his eyes (he didn't realize he had closed them), all he could see was dust floating in the are so thick he could barely see more than a couple of feet away.

 

"We were just in an explosion and you hit your head ,you probably had a concussion" the voices sounded young, unharmed and that particular voice, familiar.

 

"I told you. I'm fine" anwsered the first voice. Just then three small Silhouettes became visible in the dust cloud. One, Jason knew very well and if something happened to him he would be very dead again. Dick would make sure of it.

 

"What the fuck, Demon Brat?" He asked at the smallest figure.

 

As the dust settled the other two figures became clearer, one was a chubby boy wearing the Arkham inmate uniform and the other was a slender girl with twin braids and a black dress. All of them looked a little ruffled but none looked harmed.

  
  


"Hood" greeted Robin walking to the other vigilante.

 

"Seriously Robin. What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled.

 

"Wednesday look!, it's the Red Hood!” Interrupted the boy "I'm a fan mister Hood! I want to be like you when I grow up" said like an over-exited puppy.

 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hood. I'm Wednesday Addams and this is my brother Pugsley" said the girl introducing herself and her brother.

 

"Yeah, Whatever kid" said Jason dismissing the siblings and focusing on the real problem "What Were you thinking going alone into a building with the Joker inside?"

 

"I was trying to prevent Miss Addams from confronting the clown by herself. Tt." Said Robin like it was an obvious thing . "As you can see I didn't succeed. She is a very stubborn individual."

 

The Red Hood turned to look at the small girl who had bested Damian in a battle of wills "You tried to go after the Joker by yourself?"

 

The girl gave a small nod "Nobody threatens my brother's life but me" Said seriously.

 

"Yeah we made a blood oath where she gets to kill me one day." Added the boy cheerfully "I hope it will be slow and painful"

 

"Don't worry, brother. I'll make sure to torture you properly before I kill you"

 

"Ugh , you two just stop being so sickly sweet siblings." Groaned Robin.

 

Jason looked at the kids perlexed "You know what? Fine, I don't give a fuck. Let's move on and call Gordon to take the children to the police station so they can be returned to their parents"

 

"Gordon is busy with the other escapees. Besides, the boy needs to go back to Arkham, not to the police station" Said Robin clicking his tongue.

 

"I can walk home by myself just fine. You can take Pugsley to the asylum" proposed the girl.

 

"Wait A Minute kid, you aren't going anywhere alone with the crazies loose in town" The Red Hood took off his helmet and handed it to the girl. "Put this on. I'll drive you home"

 

"That's no fair. Why does Wednesday get to use your helmet?" whined the boy "She doesn't even like you"

 

"Cause I'm not going anywhere near Arkham and she needs a helmet to ride a motorcycle" Said Jason looking as Damian grew impatient.

 

"No, I don't. Here Pugsley. Catch" Wednesday threw the red helmet towards her brother "Red is more your color than mine"

 

"Awesome!" exclaimed putting on the helmet.  

 

"Great. Now lets …" Jason interrupted Damian when he saw the small light indicating the bomb in his helmet was on. "...take it off!" shouted, running to the chubby kid.

 

BOOM!

 

Jason was paralized, the explosion was not that big, and it was a smoke bomb now, but by no means it was safe to have the helmet on when it went off. "Kid! Fuck my luck! Kid!"

 

"I’m okay" said Pugsley coughing and covered in more dust than before.

 

"Damm" Wednesday sighted.

 

"Lets stops this childish behaviour right now. Wednesday, go with the Red Hood and I’ll Make sure your brother returns to his cozy cell" Said Robin glaring them all. "Pugsley lets go" he took the boy by his arm and dragged him away.   
  
"Bye Wednesday, See you next Monday!" Waved Pugsley walking away.

 

"Try not to die. See you at school Damian" answered the girl

 

Jason looked at the girl "Fuck my life".

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took a while. damm Jason didn't want cooperate with the fic. but anyways. here it is. hope you enjoy it.!


End file.
